A frozen Heart set Aflame
by Goddess of War223344
Summary: Noelle is a cousin of Elsa and Auna. She has powers of ice and fire. Her powers are getting stronger as the years go by. She barely controls them now that she accedently killed her parents in a burst of anger, and fire and ice. She seeks help from Elsa and Auna. On the way she meets Kristoff. Will love bloom? Or will it burn and freeze?
1. Chapter 1

**A Frozen Heart.**

**Summery**

** Noelle is a cousin of Elsa and Auna. She has powers of ice and fire. Her powers are getting stronger as the years go by. She barely controls them now that she accidentally killed her parents in a burst of anger, and fire and ice. She seeks help from Elsa and Auna. On the way she meets Kristoff. Will love bloom? Or will it burn and freeze?**

* * *

**I do NOT own any characters from Frozen. I only own Noelle and the plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

I made my way to Arendale through the mountains burning through the snow and leaving a path in my way. My dress was made of fiery embers and my shoes were made of not melt-able ice. I hated myself, I had killed my own parents in a rage of anger. I turned them into ice statues them melted them to water. My cousin Elsa could help me, so could Auna,Even though she doesn't have any powers.I neared a pond with ice brakers putting ice onto sleds and pulling them away. A man with one reindeer was still putting ice onto his sled. I gingerly stepped onto the ice making sure not to melt it. "Excuse me? can I talk to you for a moment?" I called. He looked up he was slender,but muscular, good looking. with fair skin with a light brushing of freckles, he had blond hair, light brown eyes, he wore a dark grey shirt and pants, brown sweater red belt, dark brown gloves and boots. Al the while he was HOT! "Yea" he said. "Can you come over here it looks like I can't cross?" I asked. I saw him nod and he hooked his sled up to the reindeer and he pulled it over to me. "Yeah what do you need?" He asked. "I need directions to the castle of Arendale I'm visiting my Cousins" I said. "Oh me and Sven can show you the way" he said. "I never got your name?" I asked. "Oh My name is Kristoff" he said. "And why is your dress made of embers?" " Noelle. Um do you know of queen Elsa?" I asked. "Yeah..." he trailed off. "Watch this." I stepped off the pond put my hands together and pulled them apart. In my hands was a flame encased in ice and the ice not melting. I was suddenly swept in a wave of pain and I collapsed.

"Noelle!" Kristoff yelled. I felt a gust of cold wind hit my skin, "Kristoff stay away from her!" I heard Elsa order. "No I don't care if you are the queen I _will _get to her!" Kristoff yelled. I felt a hand on my head and a gasped. "Noelle your hair is getting brighter!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Kristoff duck Sven _MOVE!" _I exclaimed as I felt the heat rise up in me. Arms encased me and I felt the heat subside and I relaxed. I tensed when I smelled reindeer. "Kristoff get away from me I'm dangerous!" I moved out of his arms and looked at him sadly "Sorry you three" I said. I backed up several paces, and pointed my hands to the ground and took off with a gust of wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Frozen Heart.**

**Summery**

** Noelle is a cousin of Elsa and Anna. She has powers of ice and fire. Her powers are getting stronger as the years go by. She barely controls them now that she accidentally killed her parents in a burst of anger, and fire and ice. She seeks help from Elsa and Anna. On the way she meets Kristoff. Will love bloom? Or will it burn and freeze?**

* * *

**I do NOT own any characters from Frozen. I only own Noelle and the plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

I made my way to Arendale through the mountains burning through the snow and leaving a path in my way. My dress was made of fiery embers and my shoes were made of not melt-able ice. I hated myself, I had killed my own parents in a rage of anger. I turned them into ice statues them melted them to water. My cousin Elsa could help me, so could Auna,Even though she doesn't have any powers.I neared a pond with ice brakers putting ice onto sleds and pulling them away. A man with one reindeer was still putting ice onto his sled. I gingerly stepped onto the ice making sure not to melt it. "Excuse me? can I talk to you for a moment?" I called. He looked up he was slender,but muscular, good looking. with fair skin with a light brushing of freckles, he had blond hair, light brown eyes, he wore a dark grey shirt and pants, brown sweater red belt, dark brown gloves and boots. Al the while he was HOT! "Yea" he said. "Can you come over here it looks like I can't cross?" I asked. I saw him nod and he hooked his sled up to the reindeer and he pulled it over to me. "Yeah what do you need?" He asked. "I need directions to the castle of Arendale I'm visiting my Cousins" I said. "Oh me and Sven can show you the way" he said. "I never got your name?" I asked. "Oh My name is Kristoff" he said. "And why is your dress made of embers?" " Noelle. Um do you know of queen Elsa?" I asked. "Yeah..." he trailed off. "Watch this." I stepped off the pond put my hands together and pulled them apart. In my hands was a flame encased in ice and the ice not melting. I was suddenly swept in a wave of pain and I collapsed.

"Noelle!" Kristoff yelled. I felt a gust of cold wind hit my skin, "Kristoff stay away from her!" I heard Elsa order. "No I don't care if you are the queen I _will _get to her!" Kristoff yelled. I felt a hand on my head and a gasped. "Noelle your hair is getting brighter!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Kristoff duck Sven _MOVE!" _I exclaimed as I felt the heat rise up in me. Arms encased me and I felt the heat subside and I relaxed. I tensed when I smelled reindeer. "Kristoff get away from me I'm dangerous!" I moved out of his arms and looked at him sadly "Sorry you three" I said. I backed up several paces, and pointed my hands to the ground and took off with a gust of wind.


End file.
